Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electronic apparatus and more particularly, to a slicer apparatus and a calibration method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In a data transmission system, error slicers and data slicers are commonly used elements. For example, a data slicing circuit serves to compare an analog input signal with a reference level signal to determine a digit value (e.g., 0 or 1 of a binary value) represented by the input signal, i.e., the input originally in an analog form is transformed to an output signal in a digital form.
Generally, the error slicers and the data slicers usually have offset voltages generated due to unmatched transistors or other factors, and such offset voltages would lead the slicers to output incorrect data. To solve this issue, in a conventional slicer, current elements are disposed on an output path of the signal for compensating the offset voltage by means of a current difference. However, this method would cause reduced circuit performance due to load of the slicer becoming heavy, which leads a determination speed of the slicer to be slow.